


Title in Work (yay first story online!)

by UndertalePower



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, long chapters and they are very long, oc/sans - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndertalePower/pseuds/UndertalePower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasmine and Sans have been together about a year now and to their surprise one late night brings another surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

" SANS! "  
" yeah "  
" CAN YOU COME HERE FOR A SEC "  
" sure, what's wrong? "  
As he stepped into the white and black bathroom he saw Jasmine staring down at the floor, her face bright purple.  
" ok if i tell you something you promise you won't freak out or scream. "  
With a confused look on his face he agreed. Jasmine whispered 2 words to him and he burst out laughing.  
" pfft ha ha ha ha ha WOW that is the best prank you've ever tried to pull on me, ha ha ha ha ha ha. "  
Still staring at the floor she could feel her face getting warmer as the bright purple on her cheeks started to cover her face.  
Sans starting to get a bit worried asked " you are kid-ding me right. there is no way that this could be real." There was a slight silence. " right? "  
He could started to feel his soul grow heavy as he took it all in. He had just laughed at his own girlfriend saying that, even though they were perfectly capable, there was no way that his girlfriend is some how carrying HIS child. There was more silence as they both stared at the floor.  
" so are you really pregnant? "  
" yeah "  
Her face had calmed down now still with hints of purple on her face. As everything came crashing down on them he could start to see little purple drops on the floor. He quickly looked up to see that she had started to cry. He quickly ran over as he tried to comfort her.  
" hey, hey it's alright, you don't have to cry i'm sorry i laughed it's just a bit hard to take in all at once. "  
She slowly stopped crying as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. They both stood there for about 5mins before they heard the front door open.  
" SANS, JASMINE IM HOME!! "  
" oh hey papy "  
" HELLO JASMINE! SANS GET YOUR LAZY BUTT DOWN HERE!! "  
Jasmine let out a small giggle as Sans came down the stairs almost tripping over himself. He crashed down the stairs and next to Papyrus and almost knocked him over as he crashed into him with a hug. Papyrus regaining his balance looked at him confusingly.  
" SANS AS MUCH AS I APPERCIATE YOUR ENTHUSIASM I MUST WONDERED WHY YOU PRACTICALLY TRIED TO BALL ME OVER? "  
He just kept hugging his brother burying his face in his battle amour. Papyrus sighed as he picked up his brother in his arms.  
" EVEN THOUGH HE PROBABLY DID NOTHING TODAY IM GOIN- "  
He saw small blue droplets rolling down his brothers face.  
" SANS! "  
He quickly put him onto the couch and tried to get him to stop crying. He soon looked at his brother's face and saw that he started to smile and laugh as he was crying. Papyrus now even more confused asked his brother. " SANS WHY ARE YOU CRYING, AND LAUGHING, AND SMILING?! ALL AT THE SAME TIME? "  
Sans kept laughing and soon Jasmine realized what it was. Sans was so happy that in about 7 months he was going to be a father. She put a smile on her face and started to laugh as well but not as much to the point of crying. Papyrus quickly turned around to see her laughing immediately he yelled. " WHY ARE YOU TWO LAUGHING?! WHAT IS SO FUNNY? "  
Jasmine put her hand on Papyrus' shoulder and said while still laughing. " papyrus we're laughing because sans and i are going to be PARENTS!" Papyrus' face lit up with excitement and grabbed Jasmine and swung her around in the air.  
After about 10 mins of laughing later Papyrus' phone started to ring.  
" PAPYRUS WHERE ARE YOU WE WERE MEANT TO START OUR LESSON 5 MINUTES AGO. "  
" SORRY UNDYNE I GOT A BIT CARRIED AWAY WITH AWESOME NEWS FROM SANS AND JASMINE! "  
" WELL COME OVER HERE"  
*PAPYRUS CAN WE COME TO? PLEEEEEEAAAASSSSSEEEE?*  
*FINE JUST LET ME ASK UNDYNE*  
" UNDYNE CAN JASMINE AN- "  
" YES THOSE TO BONEHEADS CAN COME JUST HURRY UP! "  
" OK SEE YOU SOON! "  
Jasmine quickly grabbed both of them and teleported them to Undyne's house. She ran up to the door and started to knock.  
" Well you got here fa-aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! "  
Tackled to the ground by a bit too excited skeleton she pushed Jasmine off of her and asked  
" Geez what has gotten you so excited. "  
Jasmine sqealed barely able to get the words out. So Sans said it for her.  
" uhh how do i say this? oh right like this. Jasmine and i are going to have a child. "  
Completely shocked by the news just as Papyrus had done Undyne picked up Jasmine and swung her around in the air. She was even more excited then Sans and Papyrus put together.  
" OH MY GOD!! When did you find out? "  
Regaining the stabilisation in her stomach she said  
" i only found out today. "  
" OMG Just wait until Alphys and Asgore hear about this! "  
" WAIT Undyne is it alright if we tell them first? "  
" SURE THING BUCKO IT IS YOUR CHILD AFTER ALL. "  
She playfully punched Jasmine on the shoulder.  
" Anyway we've wasted enough time IT'S TIME TO COOK! "  
" RIGHT! SANS! JASMINE! WATCH MASTERS IN ACTION! "  
As they were cooking away Sans and Jasmine were making their own little cooking puns.  
" so how long until they are born. "  
Jasmine seamed slightly alarmed but answered.  
" only 7 months. "  
Sans didn't worry about the slight alarmed look she probably to caught up in watching them cook.  
About half an hour had passed and then they both yelled at the top of their voices  
" FINISHED! "  
They both looked at each other and started to glare.  
" SANS JASMINE WHO FINISHED FIRST ME OR UNDYNE. "  
Sans and Jasmine looked at each other and had the same idea.  
" sorry Pap sorry Undyne we weren't watching. "  
" GAH YOU TWO ARE AS LAZY AS EACH OTHER! "  
Papyrus sighed as he turned back to Undyne and shock her hand.  
" SEE YOU NEXT WEEK UNDYNE! "  
They all walked home as Jasmine was too tired to teleport. On the walk home Papyrus talked about a new book he had found in the library about different types of traps that it included. He asked Sans if he could read it to him tonight and of cause he accepted.  
When they arrived home Jasmine sat next to Sans on the couch whilst Papyrus went into the kitchen starting to cook dinner. They switched on the television to watch Mettaton whilst Papyrus was humming along to the music in the background. Jasmine sighed as she leaned her head back. She was just dozing off when she felt a slight pressure on her femurs. She looked down to see Sans had laid down across her with his head in the lap. She sighed again as she gave him a gentle pat on the head. She leaned back and dozed off. They awoke when Papyrus gently woke them to their surprise, Papyrus would usually wake them up by calling out to them, but he was just sitting on the other chairs starring out the window to the snowy wilderness. Jasmine sat up and gave a yawn. Papyrus looked over and he heard the small squeak.  
“OH SORRY DID I WAKE YOU?”  
“nah it's alright.”  
She softly placed her hand on Sans’ skull as he dozed back to sleep. She let a smile crawl across her face. She looked back over at Papyrus who was now looking at his brother. He gave out a small sigh as he returned to look out the dinner.  
Jasmine had decided to try and lighten the mood.  
“so, what's cookin’ good lookin’?”  
Even though he didn't laugh, Jasmine saw a smile on his face.  
“IM JUST WAITING FOR THE PIE TO FINISH.”  
It took a little while for Jasmine to realise what he said but still had a confused look on her face.  
“TORIEL SENT ME A RECIPE AND SAID TO USE IT ON SPECIAL OCCASIONS AND I THOUGHT THIS WAS THE PERFECT TIME!”  
“cool what type of pie?”  
“IT’S A SURPRISE!”  
She knew this meant that he wasn't sure if he followed it correctly and didn't want to ruin the taste. A ding came from the kitchen and Papyrus yelled out:  
“PIES READY!”  
Sans practically leaped off the coach if his head wasn't on her lap. He had hit her stomach pretty hard.  
“OH sorry jasmine.”  
“uff it's alright sans it was an accident.”  
It did hurt a little but it didn't phase her. Papyrus trotted over to the kitchen and put on the oven mitts taking the pie out of the oven and onto the table. It was already set with plates and cutlery. He grabbed a big knife out of drawer. Jasmine trying to leap up forgetting the Sans’ head was still in her lap.  
“Ow”  
“ow”  
Sans sat up rubbing her head as Jasmine got up and went over to Papyrus.  
“ papyrus would it be alright if I cut the pie?”  
“OF COURSE YOU CAN!”  
He pointed the knife right at her I a quick movement which scared bother and Sans as he looked over. Only her eye was glowing though. Papyrus realised what he had done and pulling the knife back and placing it on the table.  
“SORRY!”  
“*sigh* don't worry about it papyrus, it was an accident.”  
She picked up the knife in shakey hands and cut the pie into 8 pieces. They sat down at the table as Papyrus put a piece on everyone’s plate. They sat their and just talked about the day and what they did before the big announcement. Papyrus finally raised the question.  
“JASMINE HOW DID YOU FIND ABOUT THE BABY?”  
She almost chocked up her food when he asked the question.  
“um well it's a bit of a funny story really”  
“WELL…….”  
“yeah now I am a bit curious.”  
“uhhhhhhhhhhhhh”  
“WELLLLLLLLLLLLL”  
“yeah come on”  
Her face had started to blush as a bright purple glow was now visible. They looked at each other as they saw that she was getting a bit uncomfortable. They gave her a reassuring look as she looked up from the floor. The blush had started to fade as she continued eating. After a few minutes she spoke.  
“ I was…………….”  
Sans and Papyrus looked up as she bit her (theatrical) lip.  
“having a bit of a tinker around with one of the puzzles, the one with the mettaton shaped randomiser, and whilst replacing one of the blown fuses I forgot about the oil gage and accidentally put a crack in it, the oil went everywhere. i fixed the crack but got oil all over the clothes I was wearing.”  
They noticed the slightly darkened areas on her shirt that they had not noticed before.  
“i went to go have a shower and noticed the little soul, and yeah”  
Sans and Papyrus looked at each other.  
“SO WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH THE MACHINE?”  
“ just trying to get it so it made more difficult puzzles for a human if one falls down.”  
“OH THAT’S WONDERFUL THANK YOU JASMINE!”  
“ yeah I'm glad it didn't break from that crack.”  
She gave a little laugh as the warmth was returning to the room. They continued to talk until the pie was gone. Papyrus had only one mores slice whilst Jasmine and Sans shared the other 4. After a while Jasmine asked:  
“ ok papyrus i give up what type of pie was it?”  
He was shocked that she was not able to tell.  
“I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE GUESSED TORIEL TEXTED ME AND TOLD ME IT WAS YOUR ‘FAV’.”  
Jasmine thought hard but nothing came to mind.  
“ nup no idea”  
“OK SO APPARENTLY IT IS CALLED BUTTS PIE I HA-“  
Before he could even finish his sentence Jasmine and Sans burst out laughing.  
“ HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA OMG HA HA HA HA HOLY F-AHHHH”  
“PAPYRUS BUTTS PIE IS SHORTS FOR BUTTERSCOTCH CINNAMON PIE AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA”  
After a couple of seconds papyrus started to laugh realising how ridiculous the short name sounded. A little bit later after the laughed had calmed down he asked.  
“SO HOW DID IT GET THE NAME BUTTS PIE snrk”  
“ well at temmie village I baked it with some Skype help from Toriel and tried to give a piece to the temmie that ran the tem shop, and when I offered it to them they said ‘You gotta BUTTS PIE!’.”  
Sans and Papyrus couldn't help but laugh again at how silly the name was. This was the first in a long time that Papyrus had laughed. He'd always take things so seriously and it was always wonderful to see him laugh.  
After a night of laughs and fooling around they got ready for bed and went to sleep. Jasmine slept with Sans in bed since they were bf-gf. Papyrus went into his room and fell asleep after Sans read him the new book he had gotten from the library about traps. Then came back into his room to see Jasmine was already asleep. This was a rare sight unless she was visibly very tired. She didn't look tired before but heck it's just the way she works. He hopped in a heard a soft voice say.  
“you alright”  
“huh, oh did I wake you?”  
“nah I was just relaxing with my eyes closed.”  
“k, so weird question but are you worried about the child?”  
“why are you?”  
“no but you know if I wa-“  
Before he could finish his sentence Jasmine had sat up and hugging him so he face was slightly buried in her chest. He wrapped his arms around her and cuddled into the warm embrace. She layed down and him cupped himself into her. She didn't mind if he did this every so often cause his knees would go into her gut but she was already falling asleep when the little bundle (Sans) flipped over so she could hug him. They fell asleep.  
End of Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2  
3 months later

Waking up with a headache was normal but her stomach churning like a washing machine was new.  
“Hrk”  
Quickly rushing out of the room, also waking Sans in the process, heading towards the bathroom she leaned over the sink and before Sans could even wake up properly he heard vomiting from the room. He rushed so quickly he thought that he had teleported. He saw her on the ground and walked over so he didn't shock her.  
“a-are you ok?”  
“ugh as good as I am gonna be for just vomiting.”  
She gave her upset stomach a rub as it was still churning a little.  
“what happened?”  
“um morning sickness i think.”  
“WHATS HAPPENING IN HERE!”  
They heard papyrus voice still loud as ever from the door way.  
“JASMINE SANS WHAT ARE YOU 2 DOING ON THE BATHROOM FLOOR!”  
“don't worry paps it's just a bit of morning sickness nothing serious.”  
He did look a little alarmed at that Jasmine wasn't worried but he gave a sigh of relief and helped her to her feet. She was still a bit shaken but after breakfast she was looking a lot better.  
Sans said that she had better stay with him just I case. Jasmine understood his worry and accepted. They were at the Hotland post today. Jasmine went to go help Muffet with cooking and brought back a few muffins for lunch. Sans sold about 20 hotdogs and Jasmine was quite impressed that he only slept once and that was after lunch. Jasmine slept a lot more but that was because the baby required a lot of magical energy and sleeping was the easiest way to conserve it. But the strange thing was she was sleeping a lot more than usual. Sans wasn't to concerned apart from the child she also had insomnia and she was sick this morning so it was no surprise. As they headed home Sans had sneaked 2 hotdogs, one for her and one for him. She always loved them and always found a way to put soy sauce on it even if he was watching. He didn't mind though because she would allow him to always have a bottle of ketchup on him. As soon as they got home they noticed that they had beaten Papyrus. They took advantage of this and grabbed a snack. They sat down and switched on the television. A ding came from the kitchen and Jasmine went to go grab the popcorn she came out with 3 bags. She sat down next to him and passed him a bag and opened another. As they choked down Sans took little glances but Jasmine didn't mind this was the first pregnant woman he had seen apart from his mother and that was a long time ago. After the popcorn was gone Sans laid down on her lap for a rest. Jasmine didn't mind, she liked the soft humming of magic when she rubbed his skull and Sans liked the calming noises of the baby. They softly dosed off but it was only short lived as Papyrus came through the door very loudly with a very exited fish.   
“WAKE UP BONE HEADS WE NEED TO USE THE KITCHEN.”  
“UNDYNE WAIT REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME AT YOUR HOUSE?!”  
Papyrus was frantically trying to stop her from turning the house into charcoal. Jasmine got up stopping her from entering the kitchen.  
“JASMINE PLEASE MOVE SO PAPYRUS AND I CAN COOK OUR SPAGHETTI.”  
“sorry but no, undyne we need a house that is not burned down.”  
She could tell that she was not going to move.  
“if you want to cook your doing it sensibly and with my supervision. And you are trying something new.”  
“WHAT?!”  
“it's that or no cooking.”  
“ugh fine. What are we cooking?”  
“well a new recipe was sent to me today and I'm sure that you 2 would be awesome at making it.”  
“what is it?”  
“sushi.”  
“kay we'll give it a go.”  
As they went into the kitchen Jasmine sent them the recipe and they started to cook but as they got to assembling it they realised they had no seaweed. Jasmine suggested that they improvise and make some coverings with cooked spaghetti. When they finally finished it looked a bit weird but with some helpful cooking tips it turned out really good. Undyne was against the idea of putting fish in the sushi so they made half with fish and half without.  
After the sushi Jasmine helped Papyrus and Undyne to clean up the dishes. Undyne stayed to watch Mettaton. About 8pm Undyne left to head home. Papyrus had already fallen asleep and Jasmine carried him up stairs as Sans trailed behind. He set him in his bed and picked up Sans which gave him a bit of a shock. She brought him to their room and sat down on the bed. She tried to place Sans down but he wouldn't let go. Sans enjoyed being in her lap feeling the child move. It was incredibly warm especially since they lived in a place constantly snowing. He slowly fell asleep and Jasmine sighed and laid down so Sans was laying on top of her.   
She was trying to sleep but something was stopping her. This wasn't the first time that Sans had fallen asleep on top of her and she was used to it so it couldn't of been that, but she felt more pressure than usual on the stomach. She placed Sans beside her and went downstairs to go grab a glass of water. After the water she gave her stomach a rub and felt something weird under her her shirt.  
She lifted it up and gasped at what she saw. She didn't hear Sans when he came down the stairs to see what she was doing. He gasped as he looked at her exposed stomach and saw 2 little souls floating. This was something they never expected. They just stood in awe. This was more rare than finding a seventh human soul. A monster having twins was an amazing and incredibly rare thing to happen. Neither of them heard Papyrus waking up and coming down stairs. Even if he fell asleep he couldn't sleep for long without a bedtime story.   
He gasped and a big smile spread across his face. They couldn't understand why he was so happy this was a one in a billion phenomena. And even weirder it would only happen if one of the parents was a twin themselves. Before Sans could even ask Papyrus yelled out:  
“I KNEW THAT YOU AND YOUR SISTER WERE TWINS!”  
Sans looked up at Jasmine. Sure they looked the same and had similar magic but all monster siblings did, there was no way that this could be possible but it was the only explanation. Her sister and herself go out every year on a specific date and don't come back until dark. No one knows what they do but they always come home laughing and sharing heartfelt smiles. He put the pieces together: they go out every year on the same date, no one knows what they do but they always come out happy, they seem to always get exited when this day comes, they go alone and no one knows when their birthdays are. Sans looked at Jasmine slightly concerned but when he looked up Jasmine face was nearly fully purple and she was staring at the floor.  
“wait so are you two twins or not?”  
It took a while for an answer.  
“we are twins but i had never celebrated our birthday without my sister and only her and i know when it is. we prefer to keep it secret since neither of us like massive amounts of attention”  
Sans and Papyrus were both confused at this. Jasmine and her sister had the most popular undertube account in the underground, her sister is manager for Mettaton and they have both been on her show. Not only that but her sister and herself are the daughter of the former Royal Guard Arial before Undyne took over. They were both highly confused but accepted that she never really tells anyone but her friends important details, but the fact that they were both TWINS and that no one knew when their birthday was except them was a bit weird. But out of oblivion and back into reality they saw that she had tears in her eyes and was weakly laughing.  
“it's stupid isn't it i didn't even tell ANYONE!”  
They were both shocked by the sudden outburst but they could sense that her soul was straining. Sans tried to hug her but she violently backed away. Her pupils were pin points and shook in her skull. She stayed there completely petrified. After a little while she took a deep breath in and her pupils went back to their normal size.  
“sorry i guess i over reac-”  
Before she could even finish her sentence Sans and Papyrus had completely wrapped their arms around her. She fell into the warm embrace and hugged them back. They could feel her gentle soul and beating a consistent rhythm.  
It was now about midnight when they finally went back to bed. Sans read Papyrus a bedtime story so he would stay asleep the rest of the night. Jasmine had taken a few panadol to ease the pain and it would help her to sleep more easily. Sans went on top of her again but only after she had said it was ok.

The next morning They all woke up a little groggy but that was because of the late night they had. After pancakes which Jasmine and Sans cooked they felt better.  
“HOW DID YOU LEARN TO MAKE SUCH AMAZING PANCAKES?”  
“toriel sent me the recipe a few weeks ago and I hadn't tried it yet. she's always finding new things to cook, and i sometimes add my own twists like berries or for these one i added honey.”  
Sans eyes suddenly light up with worry, he knew about the other Papyrus in Underswap who got a bit dizzy when he had honey but he wasn't sure what would happen if his Papyrus had honey. He question was quickly answered cause after 2 pancakes Papyrus’ head slammed down onto the table. Both were shocked at the noise and went to make sure he was ok. Nothing had happened but they were positive that he would wake up with a bit more than a minor hang over.   
“ok note to self: don't put honey in papyrus’ pancakes, next time.”  
They both gave a bit of a laugh and whilst Jasmine got him on the couch Sans called Undyne to tell her that Papyrus wouldn't be coming to training due to reasons. After the phone call they sat down to make sure that Papyrus didn't fall off, his legs were already hanging off they edge. Jasmine had gone up to get a blanket for him as she saw him shivering. She grabbed one for Papyrus and a very large one to put over Sans and herself. They curled together on the other coach beside Papyrus. They dozed off and didn't even hear the door open or a rather loud fish spear woman sneak in. They didn't hear a little lizard girl come in with a pot of soup or when they pulled out the chairs to wait for them to wake up. About half an hour passed and Jasmine started to wake up looking at the little skeleton beside her she gave a little laugh and gave him a peck on the head. She got up softly as to not wake either of them but almost woke them by yelling when she saw Undyne and Alphys asleep together at the table. She gave a sigh and when up stairs to grab a blanket for the both of them. She went over and placed a hand on Papyrus’ forehead just checking his temperature to make sure that he wasn't getting to hot or getting sick. Getting sick was sometimes a side effect of having alcohol for the first time in a long time. She sat down next to Sans accidentally waking him, she didn't notice until he curled up more onto her lap. She gave him a gentle pat on the head and 2 little cyan cat ears popped up. A soft smile spread across her face as she continued to stoke his head lovingly. Undyne woke up a bit after the blanket was put on her as she felt the increased heat. It was becoming late afternoon as Papyrus finally woke up. He was tired and everyone was quiet so his headache didn't get worse. They all loved the ramen soup that Undyne and Alphys cooked over in Hotland. They spent the rest of the night watching anime and eating popcorn. His headache eventually went away and joined in the laughs. Somehow while they were talking they got onto the subject of the child and Alphys got really curious and asked to see the soul of the child. Jasmine’s eyes went black and Sans and Papyrus got a bit sheepish. They couldn't understand why they would be nervous, after all it was just the soul that they would see.  
“I-its alright you don't have to s-show me.”  
“no it's not that i’m nervous it's……….something else”  
“What's wrong you look more nervous then when Mettaton had his first show.”  
“uh you said you wanted to see the child?”  
“Yeah.”  
“well it's is actually children.”  
Undyne and Alphys were frozen. What did she mean by ‘children’ she was only have 1 child right? They looked at each other and then with purple dusting her face Jasmine lifted up her shirt to reveal the 2 little souls. Undyne and Alphys gasped when they saw them.  
“I-I-is that what I think it is?”  
“no way…….YOU’RE HAVING TWINS?!”  
“uh-yeah BUT please don't tell anyone else it would be catastrophic.”  
“No problem bucko we won't tell anyone.”  
Jasmine breathed a sigh of relief that was one MASSIVE weight off her shoulders. After about 20 episodes of sailor moon and Mew Mew kissy cutie the movie Undyne and Alphys left to head home. Sighing Jasmine leaned into the couch dozing off too tired to move. She felt Sans curl up into her arm and it looked like he didn't want to move. The strange thing was is that Papyrus was cuddling up too. They stayed there just relaxed.  
End of Part 2


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3  
1 month until the twins.  
Getting up thinking that both Papyrus and Sans had left to go patrol Jasmine decided to get up and head downstairs. She was still in her kitten pj’s and with a hand supporting the twins as she headed down to make some coffee and breakfast. She was surprised to see Sans sitting at the table with a cup of warm caramel coffee next to him and another that he was squirting ketchup into.   
“mornin’”  
“morning jasmine”  
It was about 10am but he handed her the warm coffee to drink. It was just the way she liked it, Luke warm caramel and with a melted marshmallow mixed in. She smiled and the warm drink found its way down her throat.  
“so why didn't you head out patrolling?”  
“papyrus told me that it would be better if i stayed with you until the kids are born since i would be able to teleport you to the hospital in the city.”  
She gave a soft agreement as she took another sip of her coffee. They both finished their coffees and Sans got up to make them breakfast.  
“you haven't had breakfast yet? i’m impressed this is the longest you've gone without eating something.”  
Jasmine gave a small giggle as he came out of the kitchen with 2 warm plates of waffles with honey and berries. They sat down at the couch eating the waffles and watching the news as they watched another monster try to get though the tricks and flips of Mettaton’s obstacle course. After they had finished the waffles Jasmine took the plates to the sink and sat down next to Sans. He had placed his hand on her stomach feeling it. He would usually do this and she enjoyed the little massage. He was always curious about what it would feel like, he himself could easily have kids since skeletons could manipulate their body parts with magic but Jasmine had a dominant female gene so she would be the one to most likely have the children. He was fine with it though he knew about the pains that childbirth was and how upsetting it would be if the child was to let's say bite the dust. Jasmine was more likely though to have a successful birth because of the fact that she was born female and her body was built in a way that most males were not. He loved to feel the stomach as it was different to his own. It was soft and warm unlike his own his was a lot like gelatine. He was not sure before why it was warm but she told him that her magical energy was being used to make the children since they were mostly made of magic. This made a lot of sense since monsters were mostly magic with only a little bit of physicality. He stated to lean on it but was then met with a little bump hitting him in the head.  
“i don't think the baby agrees with your head on top of them.”  
“yeah and you tell me now.”  
He gave the twins a hug and left them alone.  
“Uff”  
“what's wrong?”  
“i think the baby doesn't like it when your on top of them but i think that they like it when you are hugging them or giving them any gentle attention.”  
He had noticed that whenever he hugged them the glow seemed to get stronger. Maybe they liked it when they were near their father or maybe they are like their mother and enjoyed being warm. Either way he didn't care if it meant her got to be near his little ones then he would be gentle. He put his arm as around the 2 twins and cuddled in a bit. Jasmine gave a sigh as it was quite relaxing.  
They spent the rest of the day just cleaning and tidying the house and after that they baked some sweet treats as it was a good pass time. Sans was a bit fond of it since once they were done there was a delicious treat to enjoy. Jasmine loved to make all sorts of things but her favourite was her tripe choc fudge brownies. Sans loved them as well they were always fresh and had gooey chocolate inside if he got one or 2 fresh out of the oven. She would never mind if he did this since it meant that she had done a good job and could wait to eat them, but every time that he did this she would have to run his hands under cold water but then they enjoyed the brownies together with ice-cream. They had made some salted caramel and white chocolate brownies decorated with silver sugar pearls and little blue, purple and orange sugar crystals. He had helped her to make the crystals by getting raw sugar and the blue, purple and making orange dye. It was pretty simple but it took a lot of dye in order for it to have a strong colour. She placed them all in separate shake bottles so that the dyes did not mix. It created a beautiful effect when shone in the sun as the crystals created little rainbows on the surface. When the brownies were placed in the fridge to set Papyrus had come home with a little bundle in his scarf. Jasmine and Sans went over to go see what it was. Handing the little bundle to Jasmine so that she could heal it if it was hurt she pulled back the top of the scarf to reveal a little human face.  
“I FOUND THEM OUT IN THE SNOW SHIVERING AND I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE BEST TO NOT USE PUZZLES AND TO RATHER BRING THEM HOME TO WARM UP.”  
She placed the human down on the couch as she went up stairs to get a blanket and a pillow for them. She came back down and wrapped the human up in the soft items. Sans and Papyrus had gone into the kitchen to make some warm coco.   
“not too hot or you'll burn their tongue.”  
Before giving it to the human she carefully felt the sides of the cup it was Luke warm perfect for the human. She handed the drink to the shaky hands and they took a sip.  
“thank…..you”  
Their voice was very soft and raspy. Jasmine sat next to the human and kept them in her warm embrace. Sans and Papyrus could see that her instincts had kicked in and it was her way of protecting the human. They finished the coco and she took the cup into the kitchen. She let the human have a bit of room since the colour had come back to their face now.  
“SO HUMAN I WAS WONDERING WHAT IS YOUR NAME?”  
“M-my name is Thomas.”  
He pulled the blanket off his head to reveal a mop of red curls on his head.  
“HMM I THINK HUMAN HAS A BETTER RING TO IT BUT ANY HOW, HOW DID YOU GET DOWN HERE ANYWAY.”  
“There is a mountain over by South Carolina called mt Ebbott and my class went on an excursion and one of the kids pushed me in.”  
“are you ok nothing broken?”  
“My arm does hurt a bit but I don't think anything is broken.”  
“do you want me to fix your arm i know healing magic.”  
“You do?! THAT’S AMAZING! Oh um yes please.”  
Jasmine laughed as she came over to fix his arm. Her hand gave a soft glow as she felt around his wrist. Nothing was broken but there was a pulled muscle. She took her hand off his wrist and went to go grab and ice pack for it. She opened the freezer and pulled one out along with a few squares of paper towel to wrap it up in. She came bad out with the package in her hands and he gave a confused look.  
“I thought you said you had healing magic?”  
“i do but at the moment I need to preserve my energy.”  
“What do you need it for?”  
“well i thought it would be pretty obvious but i’m having twins.”  
“Oh I thought that kids required nutrition before they were born so what do you need the magic for?”  
“Monsters are different from humans we have more magic than physical matter, so before children are born they require lots of magical energy.”   
“Oh that makes sense.”  
Jasmine put the ice pack on his arm and told him to keep it there for at least 10 mins.  
“SO HUMAN IS THERE ANYTHING THE GREAT PAPYRUS COULD DO FOR YOU?”  
He gave a small giggle but said he was fine for the moment. It looked like the most that could help him at the moment was a good rest he looked exhausted.  
“you wanna take a rest?”  
“Yes please it was quite a walk up the mountain and my legs still hurt from the fall.”  
“here do you want me to take you up stairs.”  
“Yes please.”  
Jasmine scooped him up to her chest and even before they made it to the bedroom he had fallen asleep.  
“papyrus is it alright if he sleeps in your room?”  
“OF COURSE IT IS BE CAREFUL I HAVE BEEN MAKING MODELS OF TRAPS.”  
“ok thanks paps.”  
She entered the room and saw little models placed neatly on the desk. She pulled back the covers and laid him gently onto the bed pulling the covers back over.  
“ok he’s asleep so papyrus do you want to make something new for dinner?”  
“oh no you aren't doing anything else you are under couch arrest.”  
“what? why?”  
“there is no way you are doing anything you may have lots of magic but the kids need it more now since they are due within the month.”  
“*sigh* fine but what am I meant to do for the next couple hours.”  
“WE’LL CHECK ON THE HUMAN YOU GET SOME REST.”  
“ok but if either of you wake the human i’m gonna kick you butt.”  
Papyrus went into the kitchen to start cooking and Jasmine sat down next to Sans. She didn't realise how tired she actually was until Sans started to lay on top of her. She stared to doze off and Sans stayed with her feeling the small vibrations from the gentle snoring.  
After about an hour she felt someone shift on the other side of her. She opened her eyes to see that the human was now cuddling next to her. He still had the blanket draped over his shoulders. She lifted him up so that he was on top of her, it gave him a bit of a shock but it was more comfortable than before. He curled up on the stomach and Jasmine gave a soft smile and she ran her fingers through his hair. They fell asleep until Papyrus had woken them up for spaghetti.  
“Mm the spaghetti is AWESOME!”  
“I HAVE TO ADMIT IT WAS MY BEST CREATION YET! OH JASMINE YOUR BROWNIES ARE STILL IN THE FRIDGE AND THE DECORATION LOOKS AMAZING!”  
“You made brownies?!”  
“it was before you came but i guess they would be ready.”  
“*gasp* yes!”  
“do you like baked sweets?”  
“Yeah mum made them for me all the time she owns a bakery on the surface.”  
“that's nice what did she make?”  
They spent the next half hour talking about all the different recipes.  
“So yeah my favourite though is her chocolate brownies I'm a sucker for chocolate.”  
“he he he he he i guess that makes the 2 of us. Anyway should I get those brownies.”  
“*gasp* Yes please!”  
Jasmine went in and pulled out a plate of decorated of brownies.  
“What type are they?”  
“caramel and white chocolate.”  
“Awesome!”  
She sat the plate down on the table and everyone enjoyed the brownies. After a while Papyrus lead the human to his room he didn't mind sleeping there for the night, Sans went in to read them peek-a-boo with fluffy bunny, Papyrus’ favourite book and they headed off to sleep.  
The next morning was about the same as before but Thomas had to leave, he told them that he was determined to find his way home. He grabbed a few brownies before he left though he thought that they would be useful. The rest of the day was normal after that a couple of monsters had apparently gotten too drunk at grilby’s and started to fight until grilby broke them up. Sans had recorded the entire thing thinking that this would be funny to show everyone but Jasmine stopped him before it became underground world wide. Although she did find it funny when he showed it to her. It had been one of the most perfect days. For the next few days Sans would spend as much time as he could helping her around the place as possible. It was no lie that having a child was a hand full but having twins was the most difficult thing when it came to getting around and doing stuff. The most difficult thing though would be to get up because when she tried her centre of balance was thrown way off she’d either get up (yay!), she'd have to try at least 15 times or she would fall over forwards but that one rarely happened luckily.  
“OW! again seriously.”  
“he he here let me help you.”  
“thanks. ow i know i know you hate it when i fall over you don't have to tell me again.”  
“the kids kickin’ again?”  
“yeah and they don't seam happy that this is the third time this week.”  
She gave her stomach a rub to help calm the kids down. They didn't like pressure on them unless Sans was giving them a hug or kissing them. It was strange they only liked it when Sans or Jasmine applied a small amount of pressure but when anyone else did it they would always kick even if Papyrus did it.  
“weird when ever you or i apply pressure they don't kick but when anyone else does it they do.”  
“maybe they just sense our souls being the parents of them after all they do it to Papyrus so it can't just be a skeleton thing.”  
“yeah you're probably right.”  
“WHAT IS THIS ABOUT SANS BEING RIGHT?”  
“ hey papy we were just talking about the kids and how they might recognise sans and i as the parents.”  
“and she said that i might be right for once.”  
“I’M IMPRESSED SANS FOR ONCE YOU PUT IN A VALUED EFFORT!”  
“you say it as though i have never done it before.”  
“WELL SOMETIMES YOU DON’T USE THAT SCIENCE FILLED BRAIN OF YOURS, AND ITS ALWAYS GOOD TO SEE WHEN YOU DO USE IT.”  
“hehe..thanks paps.”  
Jasmine went to go help Papyrus with dinner but Sans used his blue magic to keep her on the couch.  
“oh come on sans it’s boring here by myself.”  
“then i’ll stay with you to keep you company.”  
“ok, papyrus just call us if you need any help.”  
“GOTCHA!”  
After about 30 mins of crashing and banging coming from the kitchen (as usual) Papyrus called them to dinner. They were shocked to see that with no help at all he had prepared a three course (edible) meal.  
“woah.”  
“WOW PAPYRUS THIS IS AMAMZING!”  
“IT IS ISNT IT AND I DIDN’T KNOW YOU COULD GO UPPERCASE!”  
“oh sorry it only happens when i am truly shocked from something or really impressed.”  
“WELL THE GREAT PAPYRUS ACCEPTS YOUR GRADTITUDE!”  
“mhehehehehe no probs pap.”  
They sat and enjoyed what Papyrus had cooked. It was simple but delicious. For entrée they had fried shrimp with garlic and 1000 island sauce, for main they had his underground famous spaghetti and for desert Jasmine was shocked that he was able to make it because even she messed it up, it was a chocolate lotus that open when you poured chocolate sauce on the top.  
“wow papyrus how did you make this.”  
“I FOUND SOME CUTTERS IN THAT SHAPE AND USED THEM AS A GUIDE ALONG WITH THE INTERNET I AM SHOCKED THAT I GOT IT RIGHT AS WELL.”  
“yeah this is definitely a step forward bro even jasmine can't make this and you won't believe how many times i’ve seen her try.”  
“it's true papyrus this is made by some of the most skills chefs on earth and i’m not just talking about underground.”  
This wasn't the first time that she had seen these though. She had gone on a date with Sans and was fascinated by the little desserts and has been trying to recreate them. She had started to stop her attempts though when it was beginning to get too difficult to reach some of the utensils. Although most of the benches were at her height or higher she found it difficult to reach the mixing bowls below her. When she couldn’t reach below her knees Sans had suggested to stop for now and try again after the kids were born so it would be easier. Papyrus and Sans did most of the cooking since Jasmine wasn't able to but she still have them directions so that they didn't burn or undercook the food and they always came out amazing and delicious.  
Sans was next to her on the couch as they watched the late night show with Mettaton and a person they had seen quite often with him his brother Napstablook. Papyrus cheered as he got all the questions right and from the side they saw a little red mop of hair peaking out at the show. They were shocked most humans didn’t make it this far this fast. Jasmine gave Undyne a call just to make sure that she was ok. She picked up and asked if we were OK seeing the name calling her they were both alright and Undyne told them that the human was just too nice to hurt and they even offered to share one of the brownies with her.

“I just about split them to pieces when I saw it but they told me how they had met you Papyrus and Sans and hell did they talk and the amount of information that they gave me was more than enough to tell me that they DIDN’T hurt you but I wasn't sure. I'm glad to hear that you're all alright.”  
“yeah don't kill him he's a good kid and we all liked him.”  
“Yeah just don't get too comfortable with him he still has Mettaton and Asgore to go and let's just say that some times they are nice and other time they aren't as nice.”  
“yeah i know. but hey they are usually all good when they first come and they are rarely bad.”  
*crap I almost split the bomb to Undyne. *  
“You there Jasmine?”  
“huh oh yeah sorry zoned out a bit what was it?”  
“oh I got to go Alphys is here with more anime we are having a marathon.”  
“ok talk to you later.”  
“Bye!”  
“bye.”  
“SO IS SHE OK?”  
“well if i talked on the phone for 10mins then yeah she's alive.”  
“OH GOOD I WOULD BE SO UPSET IF SHE WASN’T OK.”  
They relaxed and watched as the kid was brought onto the stage and they started to do little performances and then he grabbed a couple of small blue skates from his bag and challenged Mettaton to a race around the studio. He of course accepted and 2 glittery skates replaced his platform heels.  
“Ready to be beaten darling?”  
“Well you better be ready to eat my dust!”  
“Well well well someone is confident.”  
“More than confident I am positive that I will beat you!”  
“Well then when the flag is brought down we will race around the resort and the cameras will declare the winner!”  
“Very well let the best skater win!”  
The flag was brought down as they raced off around the resort. The camera was following them everywhere somehow.  
“GO METTATON!”  
“go thomas!”  
“NO WAY METTATON’S TOTALLY GOING TO WIN JASMINE!”  
“highly doubt it the wheels that Mettaton have are no way as fast as thomas’.”  
“WELL WE WILL SEE WHEN THE GAME IS OVER!”  
Papyrus and Jasmine both gave each other the death glare as Mettaton and Thomas were closing in on the finish line.  
“And the human has won!”  
“YES OH MY GOSH HE WON! HE WON HE WON HE WON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”  
“WOW I AM SHOCKED I WAS SURE THAT METTATON WOULD WIN.”  
“hey it's alright paps i’m sure that mettaton will beat the human next time!”  
“Well played Thomas you are victorious.”  
As a trophy was brought out to him the crowd was shocked as he handed the trophy to Mettaton rather than keeping it to himself.  
“Here you have it you were amazing at skating and you deserve it!”  
You could practically hear all of the underground go ‘awwwww’ as Mettaton thanked the human and ended the show on a heartfelt moment.  
“awwwwwwwwww that's soooooo nice.”  
“I SURPRISED, THAT WAS AN MTT BRANDED TROPHY ITS NEXT TO IMPOSSIBLE TO GET ONE.”  
“well i guess the human didn't want to get turned into a pile of hot cats.”  
Jasmine knew what he ment if Mettaton had blown a fuse that kid would be dead faster than you could blink. A yawn from Papyrus as he started to doze off told them both that it was getting a bit late. They checked the clock and saw that it was only 10:30pm but it was a pretty big day. Jasmine attempted to pick up Papyrus but he insisted on being able to walk to his room. Jasmine sat down beside him and read him his favourite book. After he had fallen asleep she went into her room to see that Sans had fallen asleep in his day clothes she gave a sigh and took off his jacket and shirt and slipped a new shirt in him. She placed the jacket on a chair that was next to their bed, it rocked gently as the jacket had pushed it back. She got into the bed a saw he was shivering so like they would sometimes do she cuddled around him and the heat from the magic in her would help to keep him warm.  
End of part 3


	4. Chapter 4

The day

“ugh sans can we tell papyrus its international pj day and stay downstairs in our pj’s watching movies?”  
“uhhhhh sure why not.”  
“yes!”  
They had gone downstairs to grab their usual cup of coffee.  
“SANS JASMINE WHAT ARE YOU TWO STILL DOING IN YOUR PYJAMAS?!”  
“international pyjama day.”  
“yeah but i think you should still wear your battle body just in case a human comes today i’ll stay with jasmine and remember it would be weird to show up to work without any proper clothes on.”  
“OK AND DON’T FORGET TO CALL ME IF THE BABY IS COMING!”  
“we won't forget paps now you better head to your post.”  
“OK SEE YOU TWO THIS AFTERNOON!”  
“bye”  
“bye paps!.........*sigh* so what movies do you wanna watch?”  
“all the harry potter sound good to you?”  
“yes, come on let's grab some snacks and soft drink and get to our marathon!”  
Jasmine sat down on the couch as Sans put on the dvd and grabbed the bag of popcorn from the microwave. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her stomach.  
“wow you really like that thing.”  
“don't call it a thing it contains our two beautiful children.”  
“god you sound like the mother!”  
“hey you're not the only one who get instincts as well.”  
“*sigh* ok let's just watch the movie.”  
“k…………you need to press play.”  
“OH sorry!”

Half and hour later  
“uh sans did you place a water balloon where i am sitting when I went to go get the drinks?”  
“no why?”  
Jasmine’s face suddenly went from curiosity to alarm and her cheeks flushed a deep purple.  
“s-sans if there was nothing there t-then. *gasp* sans call papyrus.”  
“why?”  
“sans the baby is coming.”  
“WHAT?! are you absolutely sure nothing else could be the culprit.”  
“sans my water just broke what else could be happening?”  
“ok we just need to stay calm and head to the hospital.”  
“no first we need to call toriel and papyrus ok?”  
“fine but you need to be quick.”  
Two quick phone calls later.  
“ok see you at the hospital papy. there all done.”  
“ok so now can we head off?”  
“yes now we can go.”  
*teleport*  
“hi we have been coming here for the past 7 months and we today our baby has decided to come.”  
“Oh of course Mrs right this way and we will take you to the maternity section. Are you expecting anyone else to come.”  
“yes we are expecting a skeleton named papyrus, captain of the royal guard undyne, the royal scientist alphys and my midwife toriel.”  
“Wow you must have your connections!”  
“most are just friends but thank you.”  
“And a right down here and here we are. Oh by the way in order to get a connection to your doctor what is your name?”  
“my name is Jasmine Flora. oh and my sister will be coming too her name is Romania.”  
“Ah so the twins have returned.”  
“*sigh* please don't tell the rest of the staff last time we came together we had to have security take us out of here.”  
“No problem I'll keep quiet.”  
“thank you.”  
Jasmine and Sans took a seat and she opened her phone and clicked on a name made with weird characters. Sans was trying to listen in and it sounded like she was talking gibberish but then he heard a few words which were ones he had hear her say before and realised she was speaking the language her sister and her knew. It was jaw just like Sans and Papyrus knew how to speak hands or wing dings.  
“ok so see you in about 5 seconds…….cool bye!”  
“ok my sis’ll be here in about in about”  
“five seconds I heard you”  
“oh good.”  
A few moments later Toriel, Romania and Papyrus walked into the room to meet the mum to be and the dad to be.  
“SIS HEY!”  
“hey romania how are you?”  
“IM GOOD HOW ARE YOU GOING?”  
“the first contraction hit a little while ago but the doctor told me that in about 20 minutes he’ll take me into the delivery room.”  
“OK PHEW I AM SOO GLAD THAT METTATON LET ME TAKE A WHILE OFF WORK AND ESPECIALLY SINCE I JUST ASKED HIM AFTER THE PHONE CALL.”  
“oh why do you need to be off work?”  
“IF YOU GUYS DON’T MIND WOULD IT BE OK IF I STAYED WITH YOU SO THAT I COULD HELP WITH THE KIDS I KNOW THAT THEY WOULD BE A BIT OF A HANDFUL.”  
“oh sure we’d love that we will need all the help we can get.”  
“So Jasmine do you think you will be ready I know how hard it can be to deliver a child I have had one before but you are dealing with twins and the last twins that were born were you two.”  
“don't worry toriel they said that the doctor that helped my mum with us two still works here and that he is in today in order to help me with the twin since he has already had some experience.”  
“Oh that's wonderful I can't wait to meet him.”  
“yeah i've met him a few times when i was younger and my sis and i would go for check ups to make sure that we were still healthy and that our souls were developing properly.”  
“SO JASMINE WHEN WILL THE CHILDREN BE COMING?”  
“it will take a couple hours paps but don't worry that's natural.”  
“OK SO WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO UNTIL THEN?”  
“easy i’ve brought along some junior jumble for you paps, toriel I found a new issue of a cooking magazine that you might like and i have my phone in my bag so Romania you can borrow that.”  
“WOW YOU ARE MORE ORGANISED THAN THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”  
“EVEN I HAVE TO SAY I AM IMPRESSED AND I MANAGE METTATONS SHOW!”  
“Thank you Jasmine these recipes shall be amazing!”  
“he he no problem i thought if it's going to take a little while i thought that you guys might as well have something to do.”  
“Hey what are you nerds all doing crowding around!”  
“hey undyne hey alphys!”  
“H-hey Jasmine how are you?”  
“i’m good what about you two?”  
“I’m good!”  
“I'm fine thanks.”  
They spent the next 15 minutes chatting and laughing before they were greeted by a man but he name of Dr. Mahaishworron.  
“hey doctor long time no see!”  
“Ah Jasmine, Romania it is so good to see you both after so long and it is wonderful that I get to bring your little ones into the world!”  
“it is great to see you again and after so many years.”  
“YEAH I THOUGHT THAT I WOULDN’T BE SEEING YOU FOR A MUCH LONGER TIME IF AT ALL!”  
“Yes, so Jasmine would you and your husband be so kind as to follow me into the delivery room and Mrs Toriel would you be able to come as well. We will call you all in after the children are born.”  
“see you guys in a while!”  
“Bye!”  
Jasmine, Sans and Toriel all walked into a white room with a couple other doctors.  
“So have you experienced childbirth before Mrs Toriel?”  
“Please just call me Tori and yes I have had a child of my own.”  
“Ah good would you be able to explain what is meant to happen in childbirth since most doctors here have not have children?”  
“Of course.”  
Toriel explained to Jasmine what the doctors would do and when the souls try to separate she should try to push. Jasmine understood it all but probably the toughest part would be to try and control Sans. Sans had a habit of getting a bit too over protective.  
“Toriel would you be able to watch Sans with the other just to make sure nothing goes wrong he can be a bit overprotective?”  
“Of course if it would make you feel a bit safer.”  
“thank you. i’m not sure how i would've been able to ask him.”  
Toriel and Sans went to go wait with the others as Jasmine was let into an room with a bed when she was ready to have to children.  
“ahh mmmm!”  
“Jasmine are you alright.”  
“yeah I just think that it's time and I think the kids are agreeing with me uff.”  
“Mrs would you be able to go onto the bed.”  
“oh of course just tell me what to do and i will do it. anything so that they have the best chance of surviving.”  
They helped her onto the bed and to get her in the right position. She felt a strong pain from her stomach and did the breathing practices like Toriel had taught her. This was a bit more painful than she thought the start would be but she knew that it would get much worse but she didn't mind she was gong to bring two little joys into the world.  
“Mrs in a few minutes we are going to ask you to start pushing ok?”  
“phew ok i think that is possible.”  
“Before we start do you want anyone to be with you to help.”  
“UFF um would you actually be able to get toriel she would be a lot of help.”  
“Of course.”  
A few moments later Toriel walked in and stood beside Jasmine.  
“thanks for coming in tori.”  
“Of course dear if you need anything you know that we will always be there for you.”  
“yeah i know thanks-ahhhhhhhh!”  
“Jasmine we are going to need you to start pushing now.”  
She could feel one of the souls spitting from her as she started to push. Head, shoulders, legs, the first baby was born she only had one to go now. The second child went as smooth as the first, a few screams here and there from Jasmine but Toriel knew how painful this was. She sat there next to Jasmine. Her hair had lost all its fire as most of her energy was now gone. Smooth strands of purple and indigo hair no laid on her shoulders.  
“Congratulations Jasmine it is a boy and a girl!”  
The doctor handed the two little bundles to the new parent still exhausted from what had just happened. Small tears of joy came from her eye sockets. A small girl with dark and light blue flames flickering on her head creating the same hair that her mother had but she had gotten her fathers magic. And a little boy with purple shaded pupils. She passed one of the little bundles to Toriel and she was more than happy to accept. One of the doctors went out and soon and all too nervous father ran into the room and hugged Jasmine.  
“oh my gosh jasmine are you ok?”  
“i’m a bit tired but apart from that this is the happiest moment of my life.”  
Toriel passed the little the bundle she was holding down to Sans. He held them in his arm as he pulled back the top of the blanket to revel a slightly brighter flame on her head. He smiled down at her little girl.   
“Come on we want to see the little ones too!”  
“he he sorry undyne here you go.”  
“Mrs Jasmine we just have one question?”  
“yes?”  
“We were wondering if you have chosen the names for the children.”  
“oh of course the boy’s name is Centric and the girl’s name is Ariel.”  
“Wow you sure know how to pick your names!”  
“of course it is a tradition for a skeleton to name their children after fonts. A rather odd tradition but it saves us a lot of time and we get some quite amazing names.”  
“O-obviously. You and Romania had some quite rare names.”  
“YES AND WHEN THERE IS A LONG NAME LIKE MINE WE CAN MAKE IT SMALLER.”  
“Cool I wish that we had names like that.”  
“you could but it is rather confusing unless you know which names make male and female.”  
“What's the difference?”  
“DO YOU THINK IT WOULD BE APPROPRIATE IF I WAS A BOY AND I WAS STILL CALLED ROMANIA?”  
“Argument found.”  
“S-so why did you call them that?”  
“centric was sans’ idea but Arial was my mothers name.”  
“Oh that's so sweet of you to name it after your mother.”  
“yeah i thought that they would be as brave as her.”  
“C-cool, hey would I be able to see Centric?”  
“sure no problem alphys.”  
Jasmine handed him over to Alphys. She just want to examine if he was like his mother since the daughter had blue magic.”  
“ALPHYS WHAT IS THAT BELOW HIS EYE SANS AND I DON’T HAVE THAT?”  
“What do yo- oh my.”  
“what is it alphys is anything wrong?”  
“Um yes and no. He is alright because it would just be a birthmark but did you notice anything with his soul while you were still carrying them both?”  
“no nothing was wrong everything seemed fine. alphys what's wrong with my son please tell me i won't be mad.”  
“Well just below his right eye he has a crack from his eye to his mouth.”  
“O-oh!”  
“What is it?”  
“Sans, Alphys could you please handed me back the twins and can we show you all something?”  
“S-sure what's is it?”  
“yeah what have you got planned.”  
“SIS TOU AREN’T SERIOUS ARE YOU ARE WE REALLY GOING TO SHOW THEM?”  
“well it would be better than trying to explain it.”  
“UGH FINE BUT ONLY FOR A MOMENT.”  
Jasmine and Romania passed their hands over their eyes. On both of them a crack was visible. For Jasmine it was like her son a crack from her right eye reaching down to her mouth. For Romania it was different a crack going from the top of her left eye to half way on top of her skull.  
“Woah.”  
“WHAT HAPPENED?!”  
“Wow that is one hell of a scar.”  
“they are not scars romania and i were born with them just like my twins.”  
“W-why does that happen?”  
“It has something to do with the energy level never being even for both children during the pregnancy and it causing minor differences in how we would look, but they can be easily covered and can be shown whenever we want and when we fuse we can't cover them.”  
“So basically the only difference between twins and brothers or sisters is that if they are twins they have a birth mark but if they are born on different dates they don't?”  
“YEAH BASICALLY UNLESS THE MAGIC IS ALL OUT OF WACK AND THEN THINGS COULD HAPPEN AND IT COULD LEAVE KIDS WITH BIRTHMARKS.”  
“S-so what’s going to happen now.”  
“i have no idea but it is gong to be one hell of a ride and these two have just boarded.”  
“Well if any assistance is needed I would always be willing to give some of my knowledge.”  
“If one of them gets sick t-then I have some of the top doctors on call, all willing to help a friend.”  
“If anyone try's to hurt any of you I'll beat them to a PULP!”  
“um i’m not sure that we will need that assistance but thank you.”  
“YEAH AND DON’T WORRY ABOUT HAVING TO GO OUT TO DO LITTLE ERRANDS I GOT THAT ALL ON HAND FOR THE NEXT 2 MONTHS.”  
“Woah I didn't think that the titanium bucket would let you off for so long.”  
“YEAH EVEN I WAS IMPRESSED.”  
“AND I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE THE BEST UNCLE EVER NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES.”  
“and y’know i’m always gonna be here for you and so will everyone else.”  
Jasmine was practically at tears this was the best thing that could have ever happened to her. She was stuck for words and didn't know what to say. Everyone went around and they all came for a giant group hug. This was going to be a new chapter in their life and one they could wake to take.

(OK soon I will have chapter 5 up but it's over 12 pages long on word)

**Author's Note:**

> Please no hate I will probably use my characters in a lot of my stories mostly because they are easier for me to use rather than characters from the fandom. Yes I do shop my oc with sans and if you ship your oc or another character with him then I am fine with that just no hate on what I ship. I surpporting anything and I am willing to take suggestions.


End file.
